Pink is for Love
by Ami Angel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hikari has a crush on Takeru! Takeru has a crush on Hikari too, but they haven't told each other yet. But what about Daisuke? Will he ruin it or bring them together? Kind of cheesy, and short too. Wrote it for Valentine's Da


Intro: Hi! Happy Valentine's Day! Here's one of my fics for the Digimon Spirit contest! It's Takari, by the way. This is story is fairly short, a one-shot. Hope it's all right!

Pink is for Love

Hikari sighed apprehensively. It was the night before Valentine's Day. That would mean that she would be swamped with valentines the next day. It seemed like every boy in the fifth grade was in love with her. She did try not to flirt with any of them, but she might as well have been yelling at them for all they cared. There was one she cared about, but he treated her like a friend. Takaishi Takeru. But that was all she was, a friend probably. And even so, if she admitted she like Takeru, Daisuke would be so crushed. Glancing over at her backpack, she smiled at the thought of the valentine for Takeru inside. 

"What are you thinking about, Hikari?" asked her partner digimon.

Hikari cuddled the cat close. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, Gatomon. Do digimon do anything for Valentine's Day?"

Gatomon looked completely confused, so Hikari assumed the answer was no. 

"Valentine's Day is a day where people exchange hearts and candy and flowers. It's a day symbolizing love."

The cat grinned broadly. "Love, eh? You gonna tell Takeru how you feel about him?"

Hikari felt her face turn red. "I never said I liked Takeru!"

"Then why did you make him a 'valentine'?"

The girl sighed. "Well, I plan to tell him tomorrow. Come on, let's go to sleep."

* * *

Takeru set his alarm clock for 6:00, giving him two hours before school started. 

"What are you doing Takeru?" wondered Patamon.

The blond boy flushed. "I…have to pick up something tomorrow."

Takeru put a hand over Patamon's mouth before he could make any smart comments. They got into Takeru's bed and soon Patamon was breathing regularly (and snoring) but his human partner couldn't sleep. 

"I'll…count sheep…one…two…three," he mumbled. Instead of sheep jumping over a fence, he saw Hikari jumping over a fence! He twitched, and glanced over quickly, but Patamon was still asleep. Takeru shook his head. Now he was definitely dreaming! What was the chance that Hikari would like him? She had the entire fifth grade boys' affection. He had to admit that a fair number of girls were known to like him, but Hikari…she treated him like a best friend. And they were best friends. But that would change tomorrow…if she accepted him. Tomorrow…was Valentine's Day…Tomorrow….

* * *

"Oh shoot! It's already 6:30! I'm supposed to meet Hikari and Daisuke at 7:30! Ack!"

Takeru hopped around the room, pulling on clothes and finding his wallet and backpack. He stuffed his homework and Patamon in, ignoring the protests, and dashed out the door.

"Mom, I'm skipping breakfast today!"

His mom barely had time to blink as he shot out the door like a rocket. Shrugging her shoulders, she stirred her tea. 

Takeru's lungs were already aching were running so hard so early in the morning. Fifteen of those lost minutes were to walk to the Sora's flower shop. She had agreed to help him with an order that morning, so the flowers would stay fresh. Five minutes later, he was there, panting and completely out of breath. Sora was there, looking worried. Generally, the flower shop opened at 7:00, but this was a special occasion, being Valentine's Day. 

Sora brightened upon seeing Takeru. "Hey, Takeru-kun! Come on inside! What kind of flowers do you want?"

"Pink ones…hey, these are pretty!"

The flowers in question were pink, yellow like the sunrise closer to the inside.

"Those are godetias. Here are some pink and cream flowers, columbines. Aren't they beautiful?"

Takeru picked out a bouquet of three columbines, a handful of the godetias, a lady's slipper, four rose gentians, some spring beauties, and with filarees as a background. It was a lovely bouquet. It was also fairly expensive, but there was a discount today.

Mumbling a quick, "Domo arigatou!" Takeru was off. Sora smiled after him fondly, understanding completely. Takeru had carefully stashed the flowers in a bag, and walked quickly to the corner where he usually met Hikari and Daisuke. It was 7:35 when he arrived, and both of them were already there. They greeted him cheerfully (yes, Daisuke) and they started off to school. Daisuke noted that Takeru and Hikari seemed uncomfortable and nervous. Smiling to himself, he mentally reminded himself to talk to Hikari later. The bearer of courage and friendship had done some thinking last night. They met up with Miyako and Iori. Miyako was very clearly excited about the idea of valentines from cute guys.

"Hey guys, let's exchange valentines later after school."

Everyone agreed to this, and they headed off toward their classrooms. 

"Hikari-chan, let me talk to you first after school. I have something to tell you," said Daisuke seriously.

The girl groaned inwardly. Oh no, he was going to tell her that he loved her. No, I like you enough Daisuke, but not in that way, she thought miserably. But even so, she agreed. 

The day seemed to pass in a blur, and Takeru and Hikari sweated the entire time. Daisuke watched them with some amusement. It was obvious what was going on, when someone thought about it. At lunch, Takeru and Hikari sat with other friends instead of each other. 

"Did they get in a fight?" asked Iori.

Miyako and Daisuke smirked at each other. Iori would find out later. And sure enough, the school bell was ringing. Like they had promised, Hikari and Daisuke talked first, outside in the school yard.

Hikari fidgeted as she faced Daisuke. "Sooo, um, what did you want to talk about, Daisuke-kun?"

"Well you see Hikari-chan…I had planned to get you a fancy valentine and candy and flowers but…Well, I did some thinking last night. And I realized…"

Hikari's eyes widened. Was this what she thought it was?

"You and Takeru…you've been through a lot together." He choked the words out slowly. "You two are from the original Chosen Children, and there's just some sort of bond you share, and even I could notice it! So, I want to wish you two happiness."

He bowed as Hikari's eyes filled. "Oh Daisuke-kun, how can I say this? You…thank you."

"The pleasure's all mine," he said with perfect sincerity in his eyes.

Hikari hugged him hard and handed him a valentine that said, 'You are a great friend. Happy Valentine's Day!'

The other three had been listening from behind a bush. Takeru smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Daisuke-kun." Then he stepped out, followed by Miyako and Iori. They walked up to the hugging children. Hikari and Daisuke turned to them and Daisuke gently pushed Hikari towards Takeru. Nervously, she quickly handed out two valentines to Miyako and Iori, and received some from all of them except for Takeru. He fidgeted about, and was about to speak when the older children showed up. He gave a sheepish smile as Yamato said, "Go on, Takeru. What were you about to say to Hikari?"

As his cheeks bloomed to rose red, Hikari plucked up her courage with a thumbs-up from her brother. "Takeru, I…This is for you."

It was a golden valentine with the Crest of Hope on it. It read simply, 'I love you.'

"I love you." Gatomon read. "So that was what you were working on last night, Hikari! How sweet!" Patamon giggled as the two digimon capered paw in wing.

Takeru stared at the valentine for five seconds before thought entered his mind again. Quickly but carefully, he lifted out the bouquet of pink flowers from his bag. They had not wilted, and practically glowed with beauty.

Hikari gasped. "Takeru-kun, they're beautiful! And there's a card…'I love you.'"

There was another silence as the breeze plucked a few flower petals off. "We both wrote the same message, it's strange!" Takeru tried joking a little.

"Come on, you two! Kiss!" demanded Miyako as they blushed wildly.

Everyone there cheered as Takeru and Hikari slowly put their arms around each other and kissed gently. They stopped cheering in stunned silence. The couple was glowing! Pink and gold merged together and sparkled around the still kissing Hikari and Takeru. And to everyone's delight, the breeze 'magically' flew the petals off the pink and yellow godetias, and they soared around and around the new couple, as if it was destined.

Kind of cheesy, ne? Oh well. Hope you liked it!


End file.
